Maybe Someday May Be Today
by strawberriesandsunshine
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are, -errr, were best friends until he ditches her as his date the day before prom. She's always loved him, but he just can't see it, until it's too late. Will Prom be able to mend a broken friendship into something more? TXG twoshot :
1. Chapter 1

**Horribly long but somewhat important A/N:**

hola :) to clear some things up, that people have been asking. yes. I had other stories. I was sexiiazn16, but due to a horrible night of babysitting and naughty kids who enjoy deleting things on my computer, my stories were deleted. sound plausible? probably not. is it true? 100 percent. 7- year olds are getting smarter and eviler these days. These were also the kids who decided it would be funny to glue my hair together. Yeah.

And also, because I technically "don't have" this account, according to friends and family, I don't have any of my stories saved onto my computer, and write from the document section on fanfic before deleting them after they're published.

But! AHA! I am back :) I'm still the crazy ass author who updates sporadically and writes randomly and occasionally dumbly because her brain is like a really really really filled aquarium full of ideas where they all swim together and get absoultely nowhere...usually. Occasionally, a good idea might find it's way to the computer, but even those aren't the best. So, constructive criticism is always welcome...if it's friendly? Lol. I'm a girl. With a delicate soul, so be nice :)

Questions for me: strawberriesandsunshine/sexiiazn16? Write it as a review/PM me :) I don't bite...hard. Unless. You know, your into that kinda thing.

I'm kidding.

So (what should I do with my hair...if you don't understand that, you fail at all things hsm3-related) enough with my boring rambling. Here's my latest TWO SHOT :D woot, never done these before but here we go, and REVIEW :)

I'm still giving out virtual marshmellows ;)

* * *

"I wish you weren't such an ass, sometimes," Gabriella said, angrily slamming her locker closed and pushing the bulk of man away from her.

"Gabs…" he tried, reaching out to grab her hand, only to have it being shaken off. "I knew I promised to take you, but Veronica was begging and-"

Gabriella let out a frustrated shout and turned around to face him. "Fine, Troy. Whatever. Go take your little slut to the senior prom, and I'll just sit home by myself, wishing someone cared about me enough to ask me to prom," she said before shoving past him.

"Gabs-"

"Don't Troy," Gabriella interrupted. "You know, it really doesn't matter anymore. You're a jock. I'm a nerd. You shouldn't have even asked me to go in the first place, even just as friends. Hell, we shouldn't even have been best friends, so let me make this easier for you. We're no longer friends. Happy?" she said before continuing to walk down the empty halls and towards the parking lot, where she kept her car. Usually, she would've hitched a ride home with Troy, since they were neighbors, but these past weeks, Troy seemed more distant. More of the school's king, and less of her best friend.

"Just because I'm not taking you to the dance doesn't mean we're not friends!" Troy said, catching up to her, and tugging on her arm. "Gabs, you know you're my best friend!"

Gabriella angrily turned around. "You and I both know that that's no longer true," she hissed.

Troy stepped back, slightly shocked. "Of course it's true, Gabs! Here, how about tonight, we go see that new movie that came out!"

Gabriella chuckled humorlessly. "Save it Troy. Remember the last time we were supposed to hang out? I ended up waiting at the ice cream parlor for two hours while you didn't even bother to call and tell me you were busy whoring with the cheer captain, Aubrie."

Troy was lost for words as he watched her shake her head angrily.

"Yeah, so don't call me. I'm deleting your number from my phone. You can do the same. Just, whatever Troy," Gabriella said before opening her car door and sliding in.

Troy watched his best friend drive off, wondering if this could've been the greatest mistake of his life.

_____________________

Gabriella sat on the floor of her room, staring at the dress she had picked out to wear to prom on Saturday. It was gold, and she, Taylor, and Sharpay had spent hours picking it out for her, hoping that that night, prom night, Troy might begin to see his best friend in a whole new light. Less platonic, more romantic.

Apparently that was never going to happen. Ever.

She sighed hopelessly and hung the dress in the back of her closet, knowing she was never going to get her chance to dazzle and wear it. Just as she was about to throw herself into a screaming fit, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabriella? It's Tyler!"

Gabriella grinned. Ever since her and Troy had been drifting apart, she and Tyler, the captain of the football team, had gotten closer. Contrary to common belief, Tyler was not some dumbass who didn't understand the difference between a book and a piece of cardboard. He was actually in a few of Gabriella's advanced classes, and they became great friends.

"Hey Ty! What's up?" Gabriella said eagerly. She could almost see him grinning from the other side.

"Well, my prom date ditched me," he said.

Gabriella's ears perked up. "Kat? Katherine ditched you?" she said, referring to his long-time girlfriend, who was a junior.

Tyler chuckled. "Not really. She has another commitment. Something about her sister getting married," he said as if it as the least important thing in the world. "Eh, so now I'm dateless and I would enjoy your company to the senior prom,"

Gabriella giggled. "Uhm, Ty. You could get any girl in the whole school. You are the opposite of dateless."

"Yeah, but these girls are so dumb, and all they can do is push up their breasts and smack gum,"

Gabriella laughed again. "How do you know _I'm _dateless?" Gabriella asked.

She heard Tyler hesitate before talking.

"Brie. Uhm. I heard about Troy ditching you for Veronica," he said.

Gabriella swallowed as the mood suddenly turned serious. "Oh," she muttered.

"Look, he's an ass. He may never realize that the most perfect girl is right in front of his eyes. But if he does, he's going to want to drown himself for missing this one opportunity to be able to slow dance with you in that skimpy gold dress I saw you and Sharpay pick out," he said.

Gabriella giggled again. "It's not skimpy!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just cover up Saturday, alright? I'll pick you up at six-ish, and you're going to enjoy it!" Tyler encouraged.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I will Ty. I'm not going to let some jerk ruin my senior prom. Tay and Shar are coming then too, with their dates, so is that ok?"

"Sure, so see you Saturday?" Tyler asked.

Gabriella smiled. "Yupp!"

__

Troy Bolton had been sitting on his bed.

And he had been thinking. Something he didn't do very often. But yes. He was thinking.

He was thinking how stupid he was. Actually, he was more than thinking. He was fully acknowledging it.

Why had he been treating Gabriella that way? It wasn't that he didn't care about her. Because he did.

More than a best friend should.

And it wasn't that he enjoyed seeing her upset.

Because he hated seeing her cry.

Troy put his head in his hands and groaned. He had been so excited to have been able to take Gabriella to prom, but it was Veronica! She had accused him of liking his best friend as more than just a friend. Accused him of _loving_ her.

Maybe he did, but it wasn't something he was ready to admit to, so he dumped Gabriella, his sweet and innocent best friend, to go celebrate his once in a lifetime senior prom, with some skank.

He really fucked up.

Troy was itching to pick up his phone and just call her. Apologize for everything, and beg her to talk to him, to smile at him, again. He didn't mean to miss their hang –outs, but it was so hard dealing with his emotions. The past two weeks, it had hit him hard, all of a sudden, how much he enjoyed his best friend's company. More than a best friend should. So much that it hurt he would see her cuddle up to Tyler Johnson or look at him with the gleam of disappointment in his eyes. He had hoped that maybe if he distanced himself from her, then the feeling would go away. But it hadn't, and only came back stronger.

He knew he had to make this right. Troy grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial one, only to be met with a busy sign before chucking his phone across the room and falling dejectedly onto his bed.

__

_It's gonna be the night_

_To remember! Big fun, _

_Alright! It's gonna be the night, _

_To last forever, _

_And never ever for-_

"Damn, can you _please_ turn that off," Sharpay whined while Taylor restrained herself from smashing Gabriella's stereo system.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry you don't enjoy good music," she said, and walked out of the bathroom.

Taylor and Sharpay looked up and grinned widely. They had done a hell of a job to the sweet and innocent Gabriella.

Gone were the glasses she enjoyed wearing, replaced with contacts.

Gone was the frizzy hair, and replaced with luscious curls.

Her eyes were done smokey, making them pop out, and look sinfully seductive.

Her plump lips were lightly coated with a sheer pink and a smooth layer of lipgloss.

Finally, her dress was strapless and shimmered. A elaborate bow was laced onto the front of the dress, which ended slightly above her knees, that, when combined with heels, made her look like a goddess.

"Guys, stop staring at me," Gabriella whined, trying to cover herself with her arms. "Do I look like a whore?" she asked, glancing at herself in the mirror, before doing a double take. Was that really her?

Sharpay shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing as she straightened her halter pink dress. "No way, babe. You look hot, yet classy,"

Taylor nodded.

The doorbell rang and the girls rushed downstairs to open it, to be greeted with their respective dates.

"Holy shit, Brie," Tyler said when he looked at the girl he considered his younger sister. "What the fuck are you wearing? Didn't I tell you to cover up? Boys are going to be gawking when they see you! Somebody get her a jacket!" Tyler said frantically only to be smacked upside the head by Sharpay's purse.

"Oh, lighten up, Ty. She looks sexy, just let her wear it."

Gabriella had been shyly standing off in the corner. Tyler grinned at her. "Alright, but I swear, if any of them touch her, I'm going to murder them," he said.

Gabriella lifted her head and smiled.

"And for the record, you look, hot,"

* * *

woot :) first part done.

now, from me to you, one fanfic loser to another ;)

REVIEW please, unlike before, they have this cute little button in the middle for easier access. and it's green! which...is not my favorite color, but it definitely comes around third of fourth place :)

second part coming soon (to a computer near you)

i'm sorry. I just enjoy being dorky, but seriously, review and i'll love you forever :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (really not important unless you were one of my reviewers or you just like to listen to be blabber):**

bonjour :) i'm back and fantastic! woot. So, part 2 of 2 is here! hoorah! and don't forget, review, my dears :)

ALSO,  
I'd like to thank the following amazing reviewers for being so fantastic:

aryawen, Andizzle, lovelylauren10, saberswim616, vanilla902, BBONES, and scr1bbles94 :)  
thanks very much, and here's my sad attempt at a virtual marshmellow. are you ready because you SHOULD be ready for the awesomeness:

(=) ....woot. look! it's even scorched in the middle! ok, it sucks, I understand, but if anyone has a better way for me to make a super cool marshmellow, let me know:

uhm, enough rambling, enjoy :D

* * *

Troy wished he was dead. Anything could've been better than standing there, with Veronica clawing at him, at prom. He checked the door every five seconds, hoping to see her there. Hoping that she would come.

"Come on, baby. Let's dance," Veronica purred disgustingly.

Troy groaned uncomfortably and shifted away from her. "Uh, maybe later Veronica,"

She huffed and stormed in the opposite direction, probably to go and get another drink.

Troy fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat before hearing loud whooping noises coming from the entrance to the gym. He whipped his head in the direction, just in time to see Tyler Johnson leading some new girl that all the guys were hollering at, into the gym. Troy rolled his eyes before suddenly doing a double take.

That definitely wasn't a new girl.

He felt himself loose his breath as he finally took in her appearance. Her short, gold dress, and her flawless makeup. Her glasses were gone, and her hair was so different.

"Gabs?" He said silently to himself. With Tyler Johnson?

He balled his fists in jealousy when he saw her give him a quick peck on the cheek before blushing. Troy couldn't control himself and began to make his way towards them.

"Troy!"

Troy groaned and turned his head to see Veronica in her barely-there violet dress and hooker heels. She began to rub herself on him.

"Baby, let's dance," she whispered before grinding herself onto him

Troy whipped his head back nervously to look at Gabriella again and caught her eyes. He tried to push Veronica off and tell Gabriella that it wasn't what it looked like, but Gabriella shook her head angrily and dropped their gaze before walking away.

"Gabs!" he shouted, trying to loosen himself from Veronica's grip. "Gabriella!"

"Shh, baby. Stay with me," he heard a drunken Veronica moan.

Troy's face warped into disgust before lightly pushing Veronica off and running off to follow Gabriella.

___

Gabriella wasn't sure what was going on. One minute, she had been in the limo with Tyler and her friends, giggling ecstatically, and the next, almost crying from seeing Troy and his date literally gyrating on the dance floor.

She scoffed and wiped her eyes, silently thanking Sharpay for the magic of waterproof eye makeup. Gabriella sighed and swung her legs back and forth on the bench in the secret rooftop garden before hearing a faint noise.

"Gabs? Gabriella? Are you up here?"

Gabriella's eyes widened and she quickly looked around, trying to find a place to hide, spotting a large plant a few feet away.

As she scurried away, she forgot about the fact that she was in heels and a tight dress, and tumbled down onto the plant, dirt spilling all over her.

As Troy came up the stairs, she managed to dejectedly crawl behind a large potted plant.

"Gabs? I heard you up here. Are you ok? Did you fall?"

Troy looked around the rooftop garden. He could've sworn he heard Gabriella's faint squeal. He was about to head down the steps again when he spotted a large mess of dirt in the corner, and a shimmer of gold behind a large, green, pot.

"Gabs? I see you," he stated, looking directly at the pot. He saw the glimmer of gold shift a little. "Come on, Gabriella!"

Gabriella groaned. She _really_ didn't want to go out there and talk to Troy, especially covered in dirt and particles of whatever the hell she and Troy had been dumping into the plant pots for the past month, but her legs were cramping up, and one of her heels were digging painfully into her calf.

Sighing, she began to crawl out.

If they weren't in such a serious situation, Troy would've burst out laughing, seeing his best friend crawl out from behind the pot, covered from head to toe in dirt and disgusting green particles of lettuce from the salads Gabriella always forced Troy to "eat".

She stood up slowly and dusted off the dirt on her, trying her best to at least look, presentable.

"Gabs?"

"What, Troy?" Gabriella snapped. "Finished fucking your little toy?"

Troy stepped back a little at the harshness of her words. "Gabs…"

"No, don't _Gabs_, me. You're an insensitive jerk! You know that?" she said, slowly stalking towards him with an accusatory finger jabbing towards him. "All I wanted was to go to Prom with my best friend. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, since he ditched me to go screw around with some _slut_," she said, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Gabs-"

"No, shut up! Tonight was supposed to be perfect! I had it all planned. A gorgeous dinner, a gorgeous date, in a gorgeous place, and maybe, a gorgeous first kiss, but _no!_ Look at me! Look at me! I look like Joe the Hobo from Value-Mart!"

"First kis-"

"And it's all ruined! Ruined! Thanks to you! You jackass!" she shouted.

"Gabs!" He said, annoyed that she kept interrupting him. "What about you, huh? Coming here with Tyler Johnson! Tyler Johnson! Then kissing him on the cheek? What was that all about, huh? Did you expect your first kiss from him?" he shouted, jealous and angry at himself for letting this happen. How could he let her slip from his fingers like that?

Gabriella looked at Troy incredulously. He had the _nerve_ to criticize her?

"Troy, what the _hell_ is your problem! I don't like Tyler! I don't want my first kiss with him! God, I only want one person and he's been ignoring me for the past few weeks!"

Troy was about to retort something before finally comprehending what she said. Wait. What?

He grabbed her hands tightly. "What do you mean?" He asked softer.

Gabriella tried to pull her hands away, but only succeeded in having them gripped tighter by Troy. "God, Troy. You're so _stupid_. You would've known if you had been around instead of screwing those cheerleaders!" She spit out.

Troy groaned. "Gabs, I was only hanging around them because I felt too awkward around you! I mean, not awkward in a bad way, but like, the 'every time I see you I wanna kiss you' kind of awkward!" he shouted.

Gabriella just stood there with her with her mouth slightly hanging open.

"…what?" she whispered. Suddenly it all made sense. He hadn't been ignoring her because he hated her. Because he wished they weren't friends. He had done this so it wouldn't have been awkward if he had accidently blurted out he liked her, and ruined their friendship. Suddenly, it felt as if the sun had popped out of the cloudiest day on earth, and she felt like giggling.

"Gabs. I…I , uhm. Just, answer me this. Do you like Tyler?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella grinned. "Troy, I don't like Tyler…" she began. "the way I'm madly in love with you,"

Troy's eyes widened. "I…is that true?"

Gabriella shyly nibbled her lip and nodded. "Since forever, except you were too stupid to notice anything, and-"

And suddenly she felt something soft and gentle on her lips and she closed her eyes and leaned into Troy, her stomach flipping from the effects of her first kiss.

As soon as it had happened, she felt a brush of cold air when Troy pulled back.

"Mmm," Gabriella hummed with her eyes still closed.

Troy smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing her again, this time, lasting relatively longer than before, and with more effort from Gabriella's side.

His arms slid up and pulled her body against his while he felt Gabriella running her fingers through his hair.

Slowly, Gabriella pulled black and absentmindedly licked her lips, making Troy inwardly groan.

"How was that for a first and second kiss?" Troy asked before leaning his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath and let himself melt into her strawberry vanilla scent, something he had missed for the past few weeks while rubbing tiny circles on her back.

Gabriella shyly grinned and felt her cheeks heat up. "It was good," she replied.

Troy chuckled quietly. "Good? I'm pretty sure it was way better than just _good_," he said, stroking her hair before pulling them both down onto the bench where Gabriella snuggled into his chest.

He felt Gabriella swat him. "Maybe, I'm not too sure. How about we try again?"

Troy smiled. "I suppose," he said before leaning down to kiss her again.

__

Troy walked back into the gym with his hand laced with Gabriella's. He could hear the whispers around them.

"Are they going out?"

"Why's she holding his hand?"

"Did he just kiss her?"

"What…what is she covered in?"

"Is that dirt?"

"Holy mother-"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said, as they walked towards the gang, scolding her friend before she could effectively let loose her potty mouth.

Sharpay rolled her eyes before looking at the two again. "What the hell happened? Did you start taking fashion tips from that hobo around Value Mart?"

"Joe,"

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"His name's Joe," Gabriella replied before grinning. "And, nothing happened, Sharpay,"

Tyler cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, Troy. Pink's not a good shade on you," he said before throwing him a napkin and pointing to his lips. "Might wanna wipe the lipstick off,"

Both Troy and Gabriella blushed before Sharpay and Taylor squealed loudly…and obnoxiously.

Before Sharpay and Taylor could drag Gabriella away for "much needed" gossiping, a furious Veronica stomped towards them.

"What. The. _Hell. _Troy?" she said angrily. "Why are you with this, dweeb? I'm your date,"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Veronica. Sorry, but I think I'm going to stick with Gabs, here for the rest of the night,"

Veronica stomped her foot down. "Well, _fine_ Troy. I always knew you secretly loved her, the nerd,"

Her jaw dropped when Troy said the words, "Yeah. I …I actually do, Veronica, and I'd rather if you didn't call her a nerd. But, just for reference, I'd also prefer if you left me and her alone for…say ever?" He looked at a shocked Veronica before saying, "So uhm, Sharpay what do you always say?"

Sharpay snarled nastily at Veronica and spit out, "Fucking toodles," before Veronica angrily walked away.

Gabriella giggled and grinned up at Troy. "You love me?"

Troy blushed and nodded.

"Well, I happen to love you as well,"

"Really?" Troy asked, a hint of humor in his voice. By then, Sharpay and the rest of the gang had lost interest in the couple and gone to the dance floor.

"Really," Gabriella said before letting Troy wrap her in his arms and locking lips.

Senior prom. It had been the night she had been dreaming of ever since she was six, but nothing had turned out the way she imagined. She hadn't expected to be ditched a day before the dance. She hadn't expected to end up with a completely different date then she started with, she didn't expect to be covered from head to toe in dirt, and she definitely didn't expect her lips to where they were now. On Troy Bolton's lips. But all in all, she had to say this was the best prom ever, and was pretty sure nothing could ruin it.

Troy pulled back hastily and looked down at a somewhat curious Gabriella.

"Troy, did…did I do something wrong?"

Troy smiled awkwardly. "Uhm, it's not that I don't like kissing you, Gabs….but I think I just swallowed some dirt,"

Fuck.

* * *

AH, I know, a pretty retarded ending, but lemme know HOW cruddy :)

REVIEW :D

thanks for reading :)


End file.
